harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron vs. Jennifer
It had to happen! In this two hander episode, newcomers Aaron Atherton and his ex-wife, Jennifer Barrett, have it out, getting into one of the most vicious screaming matches of all time. Also, it marks the debut of Jennifer's famous scornful catch phrase, "I think I am just going to HAVE to call the police!" A line that has been uttered ever since at almost everyone. Scene Copley Square, over by the main branch of the Boston Public Library. Aaron Atherton, who recently arrived in town and owns a nearby restaurant called Aaron and Rusty's Boston Bistro, is waiting for someone. He goes into the library, periodically checking his watch. The other person he is waiting for comes in. It is Jennifer Barrett, his former wife. The two literally hate one another and have hated one another for many years, ever since their marriage disintegrated. He shoots a vicious glare at his ex-wife. AARON: Well, well, well, Jennifer, it is good to see you on time! First time that's ever happened! JENNIFER: I have things to accomplish, unlike you. What the hell do YOU want?! And I demand that you make it fast! AARON: It is purely simple, Jennifer. I want to end any connections and contact between us! Once and for all! JENNIFER: Fine! The less I see of your miserable face, the better! AARON: And you realize that you will never see Aidan again. JENNIFER: Oh, but you forget one thing, Aaron, "dear", I was the winner on that one! I won! AARON: I don't think so, bitch! You LOST! You lost everything! Considering that you used some dirty tricks to try to achieve your aims! You so angered Sarah Jo that she turned her back on you and rightly so! Aidan wants NOTHING to do with you and he never wants to speak to you again, he hates you that much; and nobody in our former circle wants to talk to you! Linda Atchison despises you on sight! The Harper family despises you! You seem to make enemies wherever you go. What makes you think that you would want to stay here?! JENNIFER (dismissively): They are all merely jealous! Jealous of me! AARON: Please! Get over yourself! You couldn't care less about anyone else. It took a number of years for Aidan to finally get over the pain you caused him! He had to go to therapy for several years! It was fortunate for me and him that Rusty was there. Even when Sarah Jo passed away, she wanted Rusty and I to get married. At least that gives Aidan some stability! Something you tried to take away from him! JENNIFER: You forget one thing, you son of a bitch! I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM! AARON: So you did! And when he was six, you told him to his face, you wanted to abort him! You said that yourself. JENNIFER (lying): I said no such thing! AARON: Stop your lying, bitch! You said that plainly.......right to Aidan's face! JENNIFER: I did not! AARON: You did! You said that and you yelled it in FULL view of everyone in the Futura! You know that, and so do I. JENNIFER: ALL RIGHT! Yes, I did say it! (self-piteously) You never gave a damn about me! AARON: Damn it, Jennifer! You know that's not true! I worked hard, and I nearly worked myself into the grave, making Elixir a success, and you didn't care a fig about it. That restaurant, which you, due to your recklessness, nearly sank, got you a house, an unlimited clothing allowance, and everything you had ever wanted, but it STILL did not satisfy you! JENNIFER: That damned restaurant was your whole life, and you never once cared about me! AARON: You never complained once when that restaurant put those expensive clothes you loved so much on your back, that restaurant also got you the house we had, and those expensive vacations you so loved! Oh, no! You never complained once about THAT! You had nothing bad to say about the restaurant then! It was what YOU wanted! JENNIFER: Oh, shut up! AARON: No, YOU shut up, Jennifer! This time, I am the one calling the shots, not you! You've called the shots for too long a time, and this time it is MY turn! And I aim to have my say! You modeled for many years, and yet you never saved one damned cent. All it did was go to your own pleasures! You went along on your merry way, buying everything for you! Aidan was the one who suffered the most for your selfishness! I was the one who had to get baby food, diapers, and baby formula for him when he was an infant. When I couldn't, because I was working at the restaurant, my parents were able to. And you think I was angry with you for it, my mother clearly hated you for it, and she STILL does to this day! When you were out and about simpering and flirting around on your modeling shoots, I was the one who took care of him. When I couldn't, the rest of the restaurant staff took on periodic babysitting duties. They weren't really supposed to do that, but they did because I asked them to. You went through the motions of being a mother to him, but you were pulling an act! That is all it was to you, just an ACT! You bragged about being a mother, but it was only to suit your own agenda! JENNIFER (not caring one iota): Who cares?! I won anyway! I had Aidan and I nearly made sure you lost all contact with him! AARON (disgusted): You are so deluded it is not even funny. I think you are a truly disgusting woman, and a total waste of space! You enjoy rewriting history to suit your own twisted ends! You know damn well that is not the case. The judge told you to quit lying. And you know damned well that YOU, you yourself, signed your parental rights to Aidan away! (Jennifer burns in anger at the facts being thrown at her.) JENNIFER: I ought to slap you, you stupid bastard! I hate you! AARON: That makes two of us! I hate you too, you bitch! (Jennifer slaps Aaron across the face!) JENNIFER (nastily): That is what you get for trying to make me look like a fool! AARON (the slap barely fazed him): I am making you look like a fool?! Please! Bitch, you are doing a better job of that than I could ever do! You know, my dad was right about you! He had no liking for you! I should have listened to him! He told me from day one never to marry you! He saw you for what you really were, a conceited and selfish bitch! You keep saying you have scores of friends; that you are the perfect mother; that you would make someone a perfect wife. That you are the greatest model alive since Christie Brinkley! You are completely delusional! You are a phony! A complete phony! You never gave a damn about anything! You never gave a damn about your son, your marriage, your family! All you cared about was yourself! JENNIFER: You cheated on ME! AARON: I know that! I know I cheated on you! You never got over it! We're divorced and you STILL carp on it! JENNIFER: I don't have to get over it! I am a woman! AARON: You are a bitch! You may be a woman, but you are certainly no lady! You were a slut and a whore in college, and now, you are no better! And you have the nerve to call ME a cheater?! Let's see! How about the pool boy, the same one you were banging the day that Aidan nearly fell into the pool?! Were it not for him knowing how to swim, my son would have died! The cable man, who gave you such a great discount on HBO! The mail man; the UPS man, any delivery man who came along! Even a VACUUM CLEANER salesman! My GOD, I may have cheated on you with Rusty, but, you seemed to jump on ANY man with a penis! (This is the first time that it is revealed that Jennifer had ALSO cheated on Aaron numerous times! Jennifer is furious that HER crimes are being exposed!) JENNIFER: How DARE you! You think I needed attention?! You never paid any attention to me! All you cared about was that damned restaurant and that damned kid! You never gave a damn about ME! I was your first priority! AARON: You are an unmitigated whore! Had it not been for that DNA test which proved that I am Aidan's father, you would have been the one kicked out of the house, instead of you throwing me out! And you have the NERVE to say that our child was not our first priority?! You evil bitch! Aidan was more important but no, you were too damned selfish to even think about him! Had it not been for my brothers and my parents, and me, not to mention the entire staff at Elixir and Ether, I don't think that Aidan would have known what love is! You conniving slut! JENNIFER: It wouldn't have mattered! You still would have been thrown out on your ear! I am better than you are! You don't say a damned word to me! I am far more superior than you are! AARON: I don't think so! JENNIFER (angry that she is being contradicted): Oh, I think so! You are nothing! NOTHING! I am FAR superior than you are! I am better than you are! AARON (laughs at her in sheer scorn): I am nothing?! I don't think so, bitch! You really do think you are better than everyone else! You are a delusional fool! Who do you think has the better lock outside in the real world?! I don't think you do! I own my own restaurant, I have someone I love with all my heart, and I have my son. The son you callously threw over, because he did not fit into your plans! So, who has the better lock?! (Jennifer is getting even more enraged because of the facts being thrown at her!) JENNIFER (screaming): I am a model! I am in absolute demand! Everybody loves me! How can anyone NOT love me?! I am just so perfect! AARON (calm despite his anger): You are a perfect fool! It is YOU who are nothing! You have not had a modeling assignment in years! And you know that fact as well as I do, Jennifer Barrett! JENNIFER: No modeling agency will touch me! You made sure of that! AARON (calling her on her lies): No! I never did that. If I had, I would have been justified in doing so, but this is something you cannot blame on me. Your own criminal record did that! You are right, though. No modeling agency in their right minds would touch you with a barge pole! They don't trust you! And I don't blame them one bit for not trusting you! You are a washed up has been! (Jennifer's vision pops. She then loses her temper once again!) JENNIFER: How DARE you call me a has-been! (She tries to slap him again, but he moves out the way!) AARON (scornfully): You never grew up, did you?! You lashing out at everyone! That is how you handle things. You throw temper tantrums just like a damned two year old! JENNIFER (spitefully): Go to hell! AARON: I would, bitch, but you would be down there too! JENNIFER: Go back to your lover, you stupid faggot! (Aaron is stunned at just how nasty Jennifer really is) AARON (his voice is hard ice): You are a complete waste of space! You have no shame at all, do you, you damned bitch? There is no level that you will not stoop to. Now hear this and I will say this only once, if I ever hear you call me that vile name again, I swear to God, I will destroy you! JENNIFER (laughing viciously): You wouldn't dare! AARON: Try me! You know perfectly well that I can make your life hell! And believe it, I will put a stop to you! JENNIFER (still laughing): You think that you can stop me?! Ha! You can't stop me! You never will! You know something? I think I am just going to HAVE to call the police! They will help me! I will trump up charges against your ass and I will be the one who wins! I will do whatever I have to do to make sure you lose. If it means I file false reports; I will do it. If it means I go and lie to the police about you, then damn it, I will do it! And I will win against you! You know I will! And when I send your ass to jail for taking MY son without MY permission, even though it is a lie, I will take that damned kid away from you and I will beat the living hell out of him! It will be the perfect revenge against you AND him for not respecting me at all! AARON (venomously): Oh no, you won't! There will be no way in HELL that will ever happen! If I ever hear that you were even anywhere NEAR Aidan, I will have YOU locked up! You will be the one sitting in jail, bitch, not me! You were declared an unfit mother! JENNIFER: Ha! You couldn't defeat me then, and you certainly can't defeat me NOW! I am UNSTOPPABLE! And I am better than you are, and EVERYBODY loves me, and they hate you! Because of who I am! I am Jennifer Barrett, and I have a lot more on the ball than you do! You may run a stupid ass restaurant, but I am a model who is world-renowned, and the world simply adores me! (Jennifer saunters out, laughing, but her laughter abruptly stops.) AARON (sneering): What's the matter, whore?! You see something that you don't like?! JENNIFER (sullenly): Go to hell! And I suggest you just shut up! AARON: You lost! Get over it! JENNIFER: NO! I don't have to get over it, I am not going out! AARON (taking a look out the lobby doors): Oh, I see! I get it now! The law has finally caught up with you, haven't they? The cops are out there all over Copley Square. What is going on? What the HELL did you do THIS time?! JENNIFER: I said SHUT UP! (The police comes in. They grab Jennifer and slap the handcuffs on her) JENNIFER (snobbishly): Get your slimy hands off of me! What the hell are you idiots thinking?! I am Jennifer Barrett! AARON: What is going on, officer? I saw the cops all over the square. OFFICER: Thank heavens you are all right, Mr. Atherton. Your husband, Rusty Brown, called us and he said that this woman was bothering you. JENNIFER: I was not! Rusty Brown is a damned liar! He's hated me for years! OFFICER: Shut up! JENNIFER (burning with rage): MAKE ME! OFFICER: I SAID SHUT UP! JENNIFER: You stupid pig! Who the hell do you think you are?! Telling someone who is clearly YOUR superior what to do! (The cop shoots a glare at her) OFFICER: How did you manage to deal with her, Mr. Atherton? AARON: A lot of work, and also a lot of patience, which I have run out of with her. Not to mention a whole lot of wine. You know, officer, you can take this woman away. She is my ex-wife, who really hates me! JENNIFER (getting angrier): Why am I cuffed?! OFFICER: Mr. Brown told us what you did, Madame........and your connections to a hate group that has a branch here in Boston. AARON (this is news to him): A hate group? What kind of hate group, officer? OFFICER: The Anti-Gay Society, I'm afraid, Mr. Atherton. It's a rabidly vicious Anti-Gay group that has been gaining some headlines of late, in light of the Supreme Court ruling. There are chapters all over the country and they are headquartered in Los Angeles. The Southern Poverty Law Center has classified them as a hate group due to their violent tendencies. The minute the justices announced their ruling making Same-Sex marriage the law of the land, they crawled out from the woodwork and began their terror. As it turns out, Ms. Barrett is the head of that group although the group is in Los Angeles. She is their president. And her group was recently named as persons of interest in connection to some gay pride attacks in Chicago and Los Angeles. AARON (horrified, then vehemently angry): Oh my GOD! You just don't care what levels you stoop to, do you, you evil whore! You would attack and kill gay people?! You really ARE beneath the pale! JENNIFER (not caring): So, what?! I stand for morals and virtues, and those stupid pieces of trash are affecting my life! You stupid doughnut chomping idiots can't prove that I did a damned thing! Those crimes are way OUT of your jurisdiction! Besides, I have absolute IMMUNITY against prosecution! Because of who I am! AARON (thinking): Now, she's blathering about morals! She never gives up! She has no morals, and is using that as a justification for her crimes! OFFICER (not believing one word out of her mouth): Oh, is that so?! I don't believe your lies about immunity against prosecution! You are no diplomat! At any event, here is the situation, Ms. Barrett! We will have you detained in the City Jail, until the District Attorney can fully determine your involvement with plans to disrupt the Gay Pride celebration here in Boston! One of your lieutenants here spilled the beans! He has sold you out! He's testifying against you, and Mr. Forson and Miss Abbott, the DA, are going to entertain the idea of him getting a lesser sentence! JENNIFER (infuriated): He can't do that to me! He is out of his MIND! OFFICER: Nope, he is quite sane. He impaled you completely! JENNIFER: That stupid bastard! I'll see him suffer for this! OFFICER: Oh no, you won't! He is under protective custody from you! AARON (he has won again): This is finally over! Jennifer Barrett, I do not EVER want to see or speak to you again! JENNIFER: Damn it! It's not over, Aaron! It will NEVER be over! I will be the ever lingering nightmare! You cannot stop me! You will NEVER stop me! Do you hear me?! You will NEVER STOP ME!!!!! AARON: Yes, it is, Jennifer! It IS over! I want nothing more to do with you! Get this through your thick head, you've lost, and lost BIG this time! I'll see your fucking ass in court! You really are a disgusting waste of space! Get her out of here, I want nothing more to do with this waste of space! (The cops drag Jennifer out. Her beloved sable coat is yanked off of her.) JENNIFER (screaming): What do you think you're doing?! OFFICER (grinning): What do you want done with this?! AARON (smiling nastily, he had always hated that coat): Trash it! OFFICER: With pleasure! (The cops take the coat away.) JENNIFER (totally in panic): NO! Not my coat! Not my lovely coat! That is my favorite coat! OFFICER: Too bad! JENNIFER (screaming): GIVE ME MY SABLE COAT, YOU DAMNED PIG! OFFICER: No! (The officer takes the coat, after taking everything out of the pockets and giving the contents to Aaron, to the nearest clothes depository on the square and drops it in! Ironically, dropped into one of the Salvation Army collection bins! Jennifer bursts into tears!) JENNIFER (howling, while Aaron is laughing): You stupid beat cops will pay for what you did to me! You deprived me of my beautiful sable coat! OFFICER: Shut up! JENNIFER (still bawling): NO! I WILL SEE YOU ALL FIRED! AARON (gloating): You did her a favor, Officer! That ragged thing was a piece of crap! JENNIFER (totally enraged): I will never forgive you for this! NEVER! NEVER!! NEVER!!! I HATE YOU, AARON ATHERTON! I HATE YOU!!! AARON: Get that bitch out of here! She's useless! JENNIFER: You will pay for this, Aaron Atherton! I promise you that! YOU WILL PAY! AARON: Not from under the jail you won't, you evil bitch! Get her out of here! (They shove a screaming Jennifer in the squad car, and the police drive off; she can be heard screaming and threatening all the way down Boylston Street. A worried Rusty comes up to his husband.) RUSTY: Are you all right, hon? AARON: I am now, thanks to you. RUSTY: Thank God I was home. Aidan talked to me. Aidan was worried. He needs you. He had gotten a call from Jennifer and she threatened him! That set me to action. I knew she was trying to start something; but what, I did not know, so I called the cops. (Along comes Aidan.) AIDAN: Dad, are you all right? AARON (hugging his son): I am fine now, buddy. Now that you're here and you're safe. I was more worried about you. Rusty told me she called you and threatened you. AIDAN: Yeah, she did. I had to tell someone. AARON: What did she say? AIDAN (shuddering, but feeling safe with his dad's arm around him): She said that she was going to frame you for something and get me taken away from you. She then told me that she was going to beat the living hell out of me, because I didn't worship the ground she walked on. AARON: That evil woman! She's gone too far. That pretty much confirmed what she had said. RUSTY: You mean? She out and out said it?! AARON: Yep, she basically said it. She said she was going to take Aidan from me, file some kind of trumped up charges against me, lie, file false reports, mainly anything to make me look bad and her look good. She also bragged that she would win. RUSTY: That damned bitch! She's gone way too far! I'll stop her for that, I will! AARON: She'll keep! We've got Aidan to take care of. AIDAN: I was so scared, I told Rusty what she had said and he pieced the rest of it together. RUSTY: You were right to tell me, son. AARON: Yes, you did well to tell Rusty what she did. AIDAN: What was that woman up to? AARON: She was spewing some more empty threats. She will not hurt us any more. AIDAN: I am glad. I am hungry. RUSTY (grinning): He's like you. Always having an appetite. AARON: He's like me and his grandpa Atherton. He has that Atherton appetite. AIDAN: I love you guys. RUSTY: And I love both of you! Now, let's get our son fed. (Aaron puts his arm around his beloved son and around his husband. Rusty ruffles Aidan's hair. They go to the restaurant they own, and get Aidan fed. Meanwhile, Jennifer is hauled into the station, as she is screaming and ranting and raving. She was again defeated, but she is not a quitter! She won't give up! The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Hall of Fame Episodes